


White Hat, Slug, and a little leech named Flug

by QueenOfHel (Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood)



Series: The Black Hat Family [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Embarrassment, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Uncles, demonic parents, embarrassing the teenager flug, he'll always be their little leech, pta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/QueenOfHel
Summary: Just little shorts to continue on the family cuteness





	1. Finding out about the Leech

  
The first time Slug had even heard about the little Leech was after he heard an ear-splitting screech of happiness from White Hat. Which was normal in some ways, the other got excited over many things.

 

Honestly, there were worse ways to wake up.

 

Maybe.

 

Right now, however, being nearly dumped out of bed after his other half had bounced onto it wasn’t pleasant.

 

“What’s got you so excited?” Slug mumbles, sitting up and rubbing his face. He was still tired and had just gone to bed a few hours ago.

 

Honestly, he’d just passed out on the bed barely taking the time to strip. Normally WH would change his clothes if it bothered the other. It was weird to go to bed knowing you weren’t wearing what you woke up in. However having been with the Eldritch for years he just accepted the weirdness.

 

“I’m an uncle!”

 

“That’s nice.” Slug said crawling back onto the bed and letting his head hit the pillow before reopening his eyes and looking at the other who was smiling wide.

 

“Wait, Grey had a spawn?”

 

“No.” White Hat said with a giggle and Slug rolled his eyes before closing them again.

 

“Blackie did!”

 

“WHAT?!” 


	2. Meeting the Leech

Chapter 2

 

Okay so BH had a kid. Nothing to get overly excited about.

 

Unless you were Ituirel and White Hat.

 

Even Grey was strangely pleased.

 

He was not expecting much when he was finally allowed over to see the boy.

 

The brat was dressed in a little onesie that looked like a blue teddy bear. He was just sitting on the floor playing with some toy blocks.

 

Slug didn’t realize he’d been left alone with the brat until the boy looked up at him. Flug watched him a moment then held his arms up. Not sure what to do Slug had looked around looking for whoever the brat wanted.

 

“Um..”

 

“Up,” Flug said squeaking a bit.

 

“Yeah no. Hell no.”

 

Slug had turned to leave but found something suddenly attached to his leg.

 

“Oi, get off.” He said firmly.

 

“Up.” Flug giggles holding tighter.

 

“No. Off.” Slug said simply, reaching down to pull the brat off by the back of the onesie.”You got a grip on you kid.”

 

Flug just giggles as he finally is pried off and reaching for the other in front of him as Slug brings him face to face.

 

“You’re an annoyance.”

 

Flug just giggles and grabbed onto Slug’s bag.

 

“Hey!” He tried to shout as he suddenly found the boy hugging tightly his head.

 

“You are a leech.” He grumbled finally managing to get the kid off but losing his bag and goggles in return.

 

Flug just giggles and hugs the bag with Sly's goggles to his chest.

 

“Up,” Flug says with a giggle and smile.

 

“Alright, you’re cute.” Slug finally admits rolling his eyes and holding the boy properly in his arms. “Wonder if we can bottle that and turn it into a weapon. To the lab, let's make some science!”

Flug giggles at that, bouncing in Slug’s arms. 


	3. Thoughts of a Slug

 

 

It wasn’t easy being with his other half sometimes. Especially when it involved one little leech. 

 

“White Hat, he’s not going to break so easily.” Slug said, simply watching the way the other piled the pillows up so that the toddler was sitting up and if he fell to the side or forward he’d have a soft landing. 

 

The pile of soft toys was getting ridiculous. He swore every time they went out they always came back with at least three or four new items for the boy. 

 

He was tempted to joke about them having their own if he was so in love with the boy. 

 

But that idea just made him panic and he quickly stomped on it. 

 

One leech was enough right now. 

 

Besides WH would love the idea. He adored kids. However he wouldn’t fully think it through, Slug was sure of that. 

 

Maybe in a hundred years or so. They had time after all.


	4. Let's make some Science!

 

Just picture this, a dark lab, it's pounding rain and the equipment is humming and sparking. It looks like a mad scientist at work and right after you see Slug laughing maniacally he shouts 'let's make some science!' the lights come up and...they..they are...they are making

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Ice cream

 

Flug is all messy with food coloring and giggling loudly as he splatters his hand on the table.

 

“Easy there, leech we don’t want all the good colors on the floor.” Dr. Slug says with a wide grin. His bag tilted up enough to see his lower face.

 

  
BH was not happy after that.

 

“You just let him play in the food coloring and dyes and didn’t think, hey maybe I should put an apron on him? Or control the mess?” BH growled.

 

The front of his suit was stained with different colors as he held the giggling six-year-old.

 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Slug says with a chuckle leaning more against White Hat who for a moment grimaces as his suit is now also staining with food coloring.

 

First from Flug flinging himself at him for a hug before being handed over to BH. Second from Slug also deciding to hug on his partner.

 

“Didn’t really think about it.”

 

  
Of course, he didn’t, Slug isn’t the one having to bath the little terror.

 


	5. No one kidnaps the Leech

  
No one said anything about kidnappers being smart. At least when it came to ancient eldritch beings children.

 

To be fair the first set of morons had no way of knowing.

  
“I'm telling you, boss, I saw the brat hanging around White Hat.”

 

“And I say he don’t look like much, but that hero will come for anyone.” another voice spoke up

 

Flug groaned and let his head fall backward onto the floor. He hated being kidnapped. Of course most of the time it was by family.

 

But it was a whole new story to be kidnapped by strangers.

 

He whimpered a bit as he curled up on the cold floor. He just wanted to play with his new plan at the park, maybe enjoy some ice cream with his uncle

 

He wanted to go home. He wanted his teddy bear and his Papi.

 

“Holy fucking shit look at that.” Someone said thought Flug didn’t hear as the bricks and things around him started to warp. “Shit I think this isn’t just some brat boss.”

 

“You’re right, with gifts like that he’s a hero in training most likely.”

 

“We can use this.”

 

“I want to go home!” Flug whimpered out loudly.

 

“You ain’t go anywhere.”

 

“I want my Papi!” Flug shouted

 

“Shut up you little brat.”

 

“No, when my uncle gets here he’s going to kick your ass!”

 

The men around him laughed but it all ceased when someone spoke. “Flug Angelus Slys Ituriel. We’ve talked about your language. I will wash your mouth out with soap.”

 

“Uncle White Hat!” Flug said happily.

 

“Now I request that you men kindly surrender and step away from my nephew.” White Hat said clearly not pleased. “I do not wish to use force. You are lucky that my partner is away on a trip. He would not be as kind.”

 

“Back off or we will..”

 

“Do nothing.” White Hat said simply as tentacles suddenly appeared and wrapped around the men. “Again my partner would be less kind..but I never said I would be either.”

 

Sharp teeth appeared instead of the normal flat ones that White Hat was known for. Claws appearing on his fingers also showed how much the eldritch had lost control.

 

Flug closed his eyes and practiced counting backwards from a thousand trying to ignore the noise. Normally he’d want to watch but his head hurt and he wanted his Papi.

 

Soon the sound died and Flug felt himself being untied.

 

“I’ve got you, little man. You were so brave.” White Hat crooned cuddling him close. “You’re safe now. Let's get you back to your Papi. I think this one time he won’t be upset that I brought you home during a meeting.”

 

His uncle was right, his Papi wasn’t upset.

 

 

 

Except at the fact WH didn’t leave anyone for him to tear apart.


End file.
